Love Story
by EOshipper2010
Summary: KB/OW. See random moments through Katie and Oliver's lives. "Romeo's not supposed to break Juliet's heart." Very Loosely based on Taylor Swift's song Love Story. Please Read and Review. "We... we failed her and now we've got to make it right."
1. Who're Romeo & Juliet?

**A/N: Okay, I'm weird. I don't really like songfics, but I'm writing one. Mine is more of a story than normal songfics though, or at least I think it is. It's very loosely based off the song _Love Story _by Taylor Swift. Superadorable song. Very Fluffly Katie/Oliver stuff. It's going to have more than one chapter, but the different chapters go with the different verses kind of. Just four chapters, probably around 1000 words each. Please read! Italics are the song lyrics. Song part would be Katie's POV but story part is no one's POV.**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
__I close my eyes  
__And the flashback starts_

Six-year-old Katie Bell stood beside her dad outside on the back porch that overlooked the ocean. Just a quick walk down the stairs and they would be standing on the beach. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"Why are we havin' a party in the middle of summer? My birthday's not 'til October and Christmas isn't 'til December."

Her dad chuckled at his small daughter. She had a slight lisp and still thought the world revolved around her. "Katie, we're having a party for fun."

"Just 'cuase you wanna?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"Oh… Why is everyone dressed up funny?"

"Because we told everyone to dress up like people from Romeo and Juliet's time."

_I'm standing there  
__On a balcony in summer air  
__See the lights,  
__See the party, the ball gowns_

"Who're Romeo and Juliet?" Her dad sighed before explaining about the old tragic love story. He probably went into more detail than appropriate for a kid her age, but it was too late to worry about that now. Besides, she seemed to love the story. "Wow! That's a really cool story, daddy! But there aren't any princesses in it. Why am I wearin' a princess crown if there aren't any princesses?"

"Because there were princesses back then, just not in the story." Mr. Bell had no idea if this was true or not, but sometimes it was just easier to tell a little white lie about those things. "Hey! Look, Katie! There's Mr. and Mrs. Wood! And it looks like they brought their son Oliver."

Katie and her dad walked down onto the beach to greet the Wood's. Neither Katie nor Oliver wanted to look at each other. After all, they might have cooties or something. "Oliver, say hello to Katie." Mrs. Wood said to her son after she realized they weren't going to introduce themselves without encouragement. The nine-year-old boy that stood in front of Katie turned red.

"Hello, I'm Oliver."

Katie giggled. "You have a funny accent!" Katie's dad mentally smacked himself in the head.

The boy turned an even darker shade of red. "Yeah, well you talk funny." Now, if Katie was older or a boy she might have just brushed this off as Oliver Wood being, well, Oliver Wood. But thing was, she was a six-year-old girl who took extreme offense to that remark. She walked up to him trying to make herself taller, and stamped on his foot as hard as she could. The adults and Oliver stared at her in shock.

"Daddy! I don't like him! He's a big meanie!" With that, she burst into tears and ran off to find her mother.

Mr. Bell awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. Katie can have a bit of a temper."

Mrs. Wood smiled. "That's okay."

Mr. Bell bent down to Oliver's size. "How's your foot?"

Oliver threw a pebble into the water. "Fine, sir. It didn't hurt at all." Actually, it did hurt, but there was no way he was going to admit that out loud.

"That's good." Mr. Bell stood back up and laughed. "Just a modern day Romeo and Juliet our kids are. Aren't they?" Oliver's parents laughed in agreement. Jokingly, Mr. Bell called out to Oliver, "You stay away from Juliet, you hear?" He nodded not really knowing what he was agreeing to.

_I see you make your way through the crowd  
__And say hello  
__Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

Later that night, insults and injuries were forgotten by both children, and they now seemed to be best friends. They were sitting on the stairs together and Katie was telling Oliver all about Romeo and Juliet's love story with surprising accuracy, well most of it. "Then, they both died. And, then, they lived happily ever after!"

Oliver looked puzzled at this. "They died and lived happily ever after?"

"Yes, silly! Everyone knows all stories have a happily ever after. Duh!" She giggled. "Now, for the rest of forever, you have to call me Juliet and I hafta call you Romeo. Then we'll live happily ever after too!"

"Are we gonna die too?"

Katie thought about this for a second. "No, I don't wanna die so we'll just have to live forever. Okay?"

"Okay. Let's go play, Juliet."

Before Katie and Oliver even had a chance to get off the stairs, Mrs. Bell called out. "Oliver, it's time to go!"

Mr. Bell and Mr. Wood walked out as well. "Katie, why don't you and Oliver say goodbye now?"

Katie looked as though the world was going to end and burst into tears for the second time that night. "Noooooooooooo! I don't want him to leave! Please don't leave! Please!"

Katie's dad sat down next to her on the stairs. "Katie, Oliver has to go home. You'll see him again though. I promise."

_And I was crying on the staircase  
__Begging you please don't go and I said_

Katie looked up to see that Oliver and his parents were standing on the beach waiting to say goodbye. Katie ran from her dad and straight to Oliver and whispered to him so no one else could hear. _"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes." _Oliver leaned back and nodded. Then they started running along the shoreline, hand-in-hand, away from their parents. The adults caught up quickly and cornered the children.

"KATIE! You know better than to run off like that!" Katie looked down at her feet guiltily and Oliver did the same.

Sounding like she was about to cry again, Katie said, "I don't want him to leave though." Katie's dad sighed, and Oliver looked at Katie.

"I promise I'll come see you again." Oliver said. "And I would stay, but I don't have any of my Quidditch stuff here. I will come back though, okay, Juliet?" She nodded and Oliver leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

**A/N: I'll post the chapters as I finish them so the story may be all up by the end of today depending on if my laptop cooperates. It randomly keeps crashing. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**EOshipper2010**


	2. Anywhere We Can Be Alone

**A/N: HI! I'm so incredibly sorry it took me forever to update! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

Katie Bell was no longer a child, and Oliver Wood was by no means a little boy either. She was now 14 years old, a fourth year, and he was 17 in his last year at Hogwarts. It was time for the Christmas Eve Ball, and they were going together. Of course, they weren't going as _dates,_ but as friends with a group consisting of Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. Katie was the last to walk down the stairs where the others were waiting for her. When she reached the bottom, she heard Alicia squeal, "Oh, my God! Katie you look so AMAZING! I hate you! I would never be able to pull off that look." Alicia pretended to scowl, but it was ruined because she couldn't stop smiling. Angelina laughed at Alicia, but nodded in agreement. Fred and George looked confused. George was the first to speak.

"Wait, you hate her-"

"Because you think she looks better than you?" Fred completed.

The three girls laughed at their puzzled expressions. Alicia managed to control herself long enough to reply, "I don't actually hate her! I'm just saying that she looks really good." Alicia shook her head seeing that the twins weren't going to understand. "It's a girl thing. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" They nodded simultaneously. "Great. Let's go down to the hall. I'm SOOOOOO excited!" The twins, Alicia, and Angelina walked out leaving Oliver and Katie alone.

"Alicia's right. You look amazing." Katie blushed red to the point that she matched her dress. **(A/N: She's wearing a red dress. See profile for link to picture of her dress along with Angelina's and Alicia's.)**

"Thanks." She mumbled. "C'mon we better get down there before our so-called friends start making assumptions." Oliver laughed.

"After you, Juliet." He offered her his arm, and Katie stared at him a second before bursting out laughing. They rarely called each other Romeo and Juliet any more, but every once in a while they would. Usually, it was only when they were trying to get a point across or make the other laugh. It always worked. She took his arm.

"Okay, let's get this ball over with, Romeo."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
__We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

After about an hour of the dance had passed Oliver wanted to get away badly. Very badly. Basically, every girl that was at the dance wanted a dance with Oliver. He found that not only was this annoying, but it also kept him away from Katie. Oliver somehow managed to escape from his current "date" and practically ran over to Katie. He came up behind her as she was about to walk over to talk to her friends, and put his arms around her waist to stop her from going any father. She froze, not knowing who was holding her. "It's okay, Kates, it's just me." He whispered in her ear.

"Ol-"

"Shhh! Yes, Oliver. Come outside with me please. I need to escape the potential fangirls. Please be quiet."

Katie rolled her eyes and whispered back sarcastically, "I'm sure they're all in love with you." She knew they actually were, but decided to leave Oliver hanging for a moment.

"Please! I'm begging you! Besides, what would the twins say if they saw us with my arms wrapped around your waist?" Katie froze again. The twins would never let them live it down.

She caved. "Fine. Let's go outside. We're dead if the twins see us."

"Or the fangirls."

_So close your eyes  
__Escape this town for a little while  
_'_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

"Of course, you would take me to the Quidditch Pitch."

Oliver laughed. "You would have been disappointed if it were anywhere else, Juliet."

Katie smiled. "Yeah, probably… Do you wanna dance?"

Oliver looked shocked at this question. He'd had a crush on Katie since the end of his 6th year, but she was his best friend. He didn't want to ruin what they had. Oliver continued to argue with himself, but only succeed in confusing himself even more. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

As he stopped shaking his head, Katie began to talk again. "Oh…okay. If you don't want to that's fine. Um, I'll… I'm gonna go back to the castle now. Uh… bye."

She began to walk away quickly, but Oliver ran after her. "Katie, wait! She only ran faster, and he swore under his breath. "OI! Juliet, stop running!" She nearly fell over stopping so quickly.

Katie rounded on Oliver, suddenly furious. Not only was she mad at Oliver, but also at the tears beginning to stream down her face. "What?! What the hell could you possibly want?!"

"Ju-"

"NO!" Katie stormed up to him until they were standing toe-to-toe. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "No…Oliver…" She shook her head and then looked him straight in the eye. "Romeo's not supposed to break Juliet's heart." She dropped her gaze to her feet after saying this, not wanting to look him in the eye anymore. She didn't want to see the rejection.

Oliver, however, was thrilled. "Well, maybe Juliet shouldn't jump to conclusions?" Katie's head shot up, trying to figure out what just happened, and she nearly took a step back. Oliver was within an inch of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Oliver cut her off by lightly brushing his lips against hers. Katie let her eyes flutter closed as she leaned into the kiss. She forgot everything. It didn't matter that her friends would wonder where she had disappeared to nor did it matter that she had a huge Potions test coming up that she was most likely going to fail. No. All that mattered was Oliver. Everything else disappeared.

Or at least everything vanished until, "Awww. Look at how sweet the couple is, George." Katie and Oliver jumped apart, both turning crimson.

"Ah, yes. To be young and in love!" The twins shook their heads in a thoughtful manner that was ruined because they couldn't stop grinning evilly.

"Shut it, Weasleys." Growled Oliver.

"Tsk tsk. Ollie, that's no way to talk in front of a lady." Fred said in a mothering voice.

George laughed. "_Scarlet _lady." Oliver looked furious and Katie just rolled her eyes while the twins couldn't stop laughing.

"Scarlet lady, scarlet letter, whatever. You two," Katie pointed at Fred and George who put on "innocent" faces, "Are going to be in huge trouble when I tell Ang and Leesha about this."

They looked stricken. "You wouldn't."

She took a step towards them. "Wanna bet?" The two pranksters looked at the girl in front of them. She barely came to their shoulders, but she could be downright scary when she was mad. They didn't want to test her limits. Fred and George sighed.

"Fine." Fred started. "Just don't tell Angie."

"Or Alicia." Added George. He started to walk away with Fred, but stopped. "Just one question, Katie," Fred, Katie, and Oliver all stared at him. "Why did Oliver call you Juliet?"

Katie's mouth fell open, Oliver turned bright red again, and Fred just looked confused. "W-well, um…" Katie blushed deeply while trying to stutter out a response. "Well, er, you see…" Oliver wouldn't meet her eye and was an even darker shade of red than her, while Fred and George waited patiently for an answer both smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Uh…it's just a nickname." Katie finished lamely.

"Okay." Said George while Fred and him started to walk back to the school. Fred, however, _had _to say one more thing.

"Hey, Oliver! Stay away from Juliet. She might bite!"

"Fred Weasley! You are NOT my father and will NOT decide who I kiss!" Katie yelled furiously. Both of the twins laughed at her and picked up their pace putting even more distance between them and Katie. "Gits." She muttered. Oliver chuckled at Katie and walked up to her.

"Now, where were we?" He smiled as bent down to kiss Katie again.

* * *

It was the end of the year. They had finally won the cup and Katie and Oliver had been deemed _the _cutest couple in the history of all of Hogwarts by Alicia and Angelina. It was all coming to an end though. Oliver had just graduated, and, as far as Katie was concerned, the world could end and she wouldn't feel any worse than she already did.

_But you were everything to me  
__I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were all waiting for Oliver to come over and talk to them. Fred and George were the first to see him.

"OLLIE!" They both yelled as they ran and practically tackled him.

The three boys, who were now talking, didn't hear Katie whisper Oliver's name. Angelina and Alicia, however, did hear her. Angelina place a comforting arm around Katie's shoulders and whispered, "Don't worry. Leesh and me will get the twins away from him soon enough. That way you and Oliver can have some alone time."

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem!" Alicia said happily. "Oi! George!"

"What?"

"Betcha you can't catch me!" With that she took off running away from Oliver and all of the rest of the new graduates. George stood there shocked for a split second before taking off after her.

Katie and Oliver laughed ad they saw the two of them literally running in circles and Alicia dodging George's attempts to capture her. Angelina smiled sweetly at Fred. "Fred?"

"Yes, Angel?"

Her grin turned evil. "Same bet." Then she took off running with Fred right at her heels.

Katie and Oliver laughed even harder, but soon sobered up. They would have to leave soon. "Kates? You know you're everything to me, right?"

She nodded, blinking back tears. "Please don't leave me. Please, Ol. We can make it work somehow."

"I don't want to break up with you, but I do need to tell you something… I got signed." Katie looked up at him questioningly. "Puddlemere United has me on contract now as their reserve keeper, but their keeper is retiring soon so then I'll be their starter."

"Oliver, that's great!"

"Yeah, dream come true and all that fun crap, but…it's going to separate us even more. You still have two more years of school."

"I know, but I'm willing to try if you are."

"I'll do anything to keep you." They stayed quiet for a few moments realizing this may be the last time for a while that they'd just have to be together, and they weren't even alone. "Do you remember what you told me when we first met? Right before we ran away from our parents?"

Katie gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah. _'Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes.'"_

"Let's go."

"Where?"

He smiled. "Somewhere we can be alone." Katie laughed as Oliver grabbed her hand and they ran off, neither of them knowing exactly where they were going and not really caring.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and once again I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update. It shouldn't take as long for the next chapter because it will be a lot shorter (because I'm only using a really small part of the song) and I've already started writing it. **

**Go to my profile to find the links to the pictures of their dresses.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~EOshipper2010**


	3. Heavily Broken

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've had this written for weeks, but then I had exams and holidays are always insane. Then just to add to all the madness I woke up Christmas morning with a 100 degree fever and was barely able to breathe because my nose was so stuffed up. And I'm still sick. Good news is: this chapter is WAY longer than I thought it was going to be. **

**Oh... also this chapter is a bit more angsty than the others, but if you got through the 5th book and/or movie you'll be fine. So three guesses as to when this chapter is set! So, yeah, it's set during Harry's 5th year, Katie's 6th, Angelina and Alicia's 7th. Oliver is now out of school and is a famous keeper for Puddlemere. I think I'm done rambling now.**

**So I hope you like it!**

_Romeo, save me.  
__They try to tell me how to feel.  
__This love is difficult  
__But it's real._

"Katie, you need to stop this."

"This isn't a healthy relationship. Give it up. Oliver isn't coming back."

"NO! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Katie Bell, now a sixth year, threw her potions textbook at Alicia and rounded on Angelina. Tears were streaming down her face. It was after midnight, and the three girls were alone in the Common Room. Katie was tired of being told that Oliver wasn't coming back. She _knew _him. She _loved _him. He would never abandon her like this. She glanced down at her hand and collapsed on the ground letting exhaustion and tears overcome her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Katie felt arms encircle her and her head on someone's shoulder just letting her cry. "Katie…" It was Alicia.

She felt another person take her hand gently. "That bitch." Angelina. "Alicia, look at her hand…" Angelina sounded torn. Half of her wanting to stay and comfort Katie, while the other half wanted to go and rip the person who hurt Katie to threads.

Katie felt Alicia begin to move and panicked. "NO! Don't leave. Please, don't leave me."

The 7th year froze for a second then hugged Katie and whispered, "Shhh… it's okay, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere… And neither is Angie." Alicia looked up from her spot on the floor to Angelina who looked as if she were about two seconds away from throttling that bitch of a teacher and then finding Oliver and strangling him too. "Right, Ang?" Alicia asked sharply while sending her a glare saying 'if-you-leave-_I_-will-hunt-_you_- down-never-mind-that-I'm-almost-a-foot-shorter-than-you.'

"Of course I'll stay." Angelina said while plopping back down on the other side of Katie. The sixth year sniffled and sat up a bit, finally gaining some control over her crying.

"Can I see your hand, Katie?" Alicia asked timidly. Katie wordlessly held out her hand. She heard Alicia gasp and saw Angelina grind her teeth. Oh, what fun she'd had with the wondrous High Inquisitor. "Katie, what the hell?" Alicia asked, looking up at her incredulously.

Katie glared. "It's Umbridge's bloody quill. Literally. It-"

Alicia cut her off. "Ang and I know about the quill, we're dating Fred and George, remember? But… this…" Alicia shook her head and looked from Katie's hand back to face her clearly at a loss for words.

Katie smiled bitterly at her friends. "I don't see why you're so upset. After all, isn't this what you wanted? For Oliver and me to be over?" The two seventh years stared at her looking completely stricken, mouths hanging open in disbelief. "I'm going to bed."

_Don't be afraid  
__We'll make it out of this mess  
__It's a love story  
__Baby, just say yes_

Katie ran up to her room, tears stinging in her eyes once more. Her roommates, thankfully, were out somewhere. Probably with their boyfriends. Katie stared at her bed trying to figure out what she was going to do. She couldn't go to sleep, but she couldn't go back down to the common room either. Katie sighed before sitting down on her bed before looking around her room again. And that's when she saw it.

She jumped off her bed and ran to the fifth year boys' dorm. She burst into the room without even knocking. She paused for a second, stopping in the middle of the room. Realizing she probably looked like a complete madwoman, Katie tried to calm herself before tiptoeing over to one of the beds. "Harry? Harry, wake up." Harry Potter rolled away from Katie still fast asleep. She nearly screamed out of frustration.

Then she spotted his pillow.

No longer caring if she woke up the rest of the boys, Katie yanked Harry's pillow out from under his head and then hit him with it as hard as she could with her still injured hand. "Ow! Hermione! What do you think you're doing?"

Various groans were heard from the other beds. "Harry? What's going on?" Asked a very confused Neville Longbottom.

"Bloody hell, Harry. We're trying to sleep." Said Ron, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Harry looked slightly ticked off and glared at Katie, who he still hadn't realized was _not _Hermione. "It's not my fault! Hermione's the one trying to kill me with my pillow!"

She opened her mouth to set them straight, but was hit in the face with a pillow thrown by Ron. "Go away." He muttered.

The sixth year glared at Ron when she felt Harry beginning to take his pillow back which she still had a hold on. "Good _night, _Hermione."

The youngest chaser yanked the pillow back and smacked Harry with it again before throwing it at Ron and hitting _him _in the face. Both of the boys jumped slightly at the sudden impact and simultaneously yelled, "Hermione!"

Katie snapped. "I'm NOT effing Hermione! I don't even look _similar _to her!" Harry looked up at the blond girl standing in front of him completely shocked

"Katie?"

Ron sat up confused. "Wha-"

Katie cut him off. "I need to borrow Hedwig."

Harry stared at her. "Now?"

Katie blinked back sudden tears. "Yeah, now." She said in a quiet voice.

Harry blinked. Was he imagining things? Katie _never _cried. "Course you can borrow her. She's in her cage."

"Thanks, Harry."

After Katie got Hedwig, she walked out of the room and silently started towards her dorm. Tears were running down her face again. She collapsed on her bed, grabbed some parchment and a quill, and began writing.

_Oliver, why aren't you here? I know you graduated, but you promised you wouldn't desert me like this. Even Alicia and Angelina want me to give up on you. Every day I have to stop the twins from plotting how to murder you for treating me like this, but… I'm not even sure any more._

Katie stopped writing for a moment to look at the paper. Her handwriting was worse than usual and there were water marks all over the letter from her tears. She sniffled and kept writing.

_Come on, Romeo… you're not supposed to break Juliet's heart, remember? I know we're a mess right now, but what we have is real. We can make it through this.  
__I love you._

_Love,  
__Katie_

She couldn't look at the paper again. She wouldn't see that there were even more tears on it. Nor would she see that blood from the back of her hand had also dripped onto the parchment, staining it. She folded the letter up and gave it to Hedwig. "Take this to Oliver Wood." The snow white owl blinked once and flew off into the night leaving Katie alone once more.

* * *

A foul, toad-like woman tutted as she read a disgusting piece of paper. So Katherine Bell was using Harry Potter's owl. How unfortunate it wasn't a letter to Sirius Black… oh. Well, his time would come soon enough. Besides, this was more fun for the moment. Poor, poor, little Katie. Obsessing over a celebrity keeper. Guess she'll just have to come back for detention again and again and… well at least until the message _sinks in._

* * *

It was after 3am when Angelina and Alicia finally began to head upstairs. "Ang?" Alicia whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Before we get to our room, can we check in on Katie?"

Angelina bit her lip. "You realize she'll hex us into oblivion if she's still awake or we wake her up."

Alicia nodded slowly and bit her lip as well. "I know, but… I can't _not _check on her."

The other seventh year laughed quietly. "You're such a mom, Alicia." Angelina shook her head. "Come on."

"Thanks, Angie." They silently crept over to the sixth year girls' dorm and opened the door as quietly as possible. Alicia poked her head in before turning to Angelina and whispering, "Katie's asleep."

"Cool. Let's go." The taller girl started to turn, but, upon seeing the look on her friend's face, stopped and followed her into the nearly empty room. Katie was lying on her stomach, on top of all her covers, and was still wearing her school clothes. She had tear stains all the way down her cheeks and her nose was still red from crying while the rest of her still looked deathly pale.

"Oh, God…"

"Alicia, we can't wake her up."

Alicia swallowed. "I know that."

"C'mon. Let's go to bed. We'll talk to her in the morning." Alicia hesitated and glanced back at Katie. "Leesha…"

"You go ahead. I'll be up in a minute." Angelina sighed and walked out of the room.

Alicia walked over to Katie dresser and pulled out the extra blanket kept there and levitated it onto Katie. The seventh year began to walk towards the door when she heard Katie mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'Oliver.' Alicia glanced back at her young friend once more and was stopped short. Katie looked like a little kid. She was only sixteen. She was too young to be having to go through all this crap. She shouldn't have to deal with Umbridge, wars, or a boyfriend as dense as… well, wood. She shouldn't have to deal with any of those, but she was dealing with all of them. "God, Katie. You're in way over your head and you don't even care." Alicia shook her head once more and finally walked out of the room.

Katie, hearing Alicia's voice, rolled away from the noise in her sleep making her hand visible once more. Two lines glittering menacingly on the back of her hand, refusing to disappear completely.

_Oliver Wood is not my boyfriend.  
__He does not love me._

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, my friend Mary (aka Maery on ff.n) actually said the mom line to me except she said 'Megan' rather than 'Alicia' but… you know what I mean!**

**~EOshipper2010**

**P.S. I've added titles to the chapters. I used a song's name for the title of this chapter. 'Heavily Broken' by The Veronicas. It's an awesome song that I think fits with this chapter.**


	4. Talk to Me

**A/N: I'm not going to say much right now. End of Katie's 7****th**** year, she's on the train ride back, she just graduated, things with Oliver haven't improved, he never got the Umbridge letter, I'm ignoring the war (it doesn't fit with my story) and leave it to me to start out by talking about the weather. Now excuse me while I go hide from all of my gorgeous reviewers who probably want to eat me for not updating in **_**ages.**_

It wasn't even raining. It should be. It should be storming like mad right now, but, no, of course not. It _had _to be a beautiful day, you know, the kind that seems like it came straight from the end of a Disney movie where everyone is all happy and smiley and everything thing is just perfect! The recent graduate of Hogwarts snorted and glared out the window at the _perfect _weather. "Erm…?"

Katie Bell turned to see her friend Leanne Williams standing in the doorway of her compartment giving her an odd look. Katie tried to smile at her and she patted the seat across from her.

"What were you snorting about?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're blunt." The black-haired, green-eyed girl smiled, unrepentant. "Just the irony of all of this." The chaser waved her hand at the window.

"Irony of what? It being a pretty day? Or is this something deeper?" The blonde girl faltered and Leanne saw straight through her. "Is this about Oliver?" She asked, her voice hard. Only five people in the whole world knew _everything _that had happened between Katie and Oliver. The twins, Alicia, Angelina, and Leanne. However, despite the wide range of personalities this small group had, _none _of them tolerated Wood anymore.

_I got tired of waiting  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around  
__My faith in you was fading_

Katie stared at her friend before determinedly looking out the window once more. "I don't want to talk about it."

Leanne sighed and sat down directly across from her fellow 7th year. "Katie. Katie, look at me." Brown eyes unwillingly met green. "Very good. Remind me to give you a gold star later. Now, talk to me."

Katie blinked. She had been expecting some long spiel about how Oliver was terrible for her, and how she should just get over it. She was shocked at this turn of events. "Huh?"

Leanne raised her eyebrows and simply said, "You heard me." Bell nodded, trying to compose herself. No one had ever asked for an explanation before. She wasn't even sure she had one. "Katie?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I… I don't know…" She swallowed, but the painful lump in her throat was persistent and refused to go away. "I still talk to Oliver, but… but not boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. Just Quidditch."

"Wait. When did this happen? I thought the last communication, well, _attempt _at communication, was when you scared the hell out of Harry and his dorm mates while asking to borrow Hedwig, but… that was over a year ago."

"Not quite two years." Katie swallowed again and realized she was blinking back tears; she felt Leanne's arm go around her. "I don't know. He- Oliver never answered that one letter." She unconsciously glanced down at her hand. "And… Merlin, I'm pathetic. Mr. and Mrs. Wood are friends with my parents. I- I hoped whenever they came over during the summer, that maybe, _just maybe, _Oliver would come with them and things would go back to normal between us…" Blinking back more tears, ignoring the fact others were already falling slowly down her face, Katie shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "I think his parents could tell how upset I was, but they didn't know _why _I was like that. We never told our parents we were dating. It's not that they would have been mad or anything. Just the opposite actually; they would have been thrilled… You look confused."

"I am. I though you and Oliver spent the entire summer before he left for Puddlemere together. How could your parents _not _notice?"

Katie managed a weak laugh. "That was normal for us. Since I was 6 and he was 9, we have been inseparable during the summer. It was just _how _we spent the last summer together that was different. I wish things could just go back to normal. I hate this. I want my best friend back. I want _my _Oliver back…… I never answered your original question, did I?" Leanne shook her head. "I told you that Oliver's parents could tell I was upset? Well, I'm pretty sure they told him to start writing to me. They probably thought I was so down just because he wasn't there. Well, they were halfway there, weren't they?" Katie laughed bitterly. "I effing hate this."

"Hey, c'mon, Katie. It'll be okay. I promise." The blonde gave her an incredulous look. "Don't look at me like that. It will be okay eventually. It might just take some time." Leanne didn't miss Katie rolling her eyes at this. "Oh, shut up. And yes I know that you didn't actually say anything… Aren't Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina meeting you at the platform today?"

Katie seemed to brighten at this a bit. "Yeah. I think the twins have some sort of initiation thing planned for me though since I've finally graduated."

Leanne laughed. "I wouldn't put it past them. I'd watch your back if I were you." She said narrowing her green eyes and moving them shiftily causing Katie to laugh. Williams smiled at her accomplishment.

"I know what you mean, Leanne. I still need to mentally prepare myself. Physically too, probably, knowing Fred and George, but I don't really think there's time for that."

Leanne, who was now standing in front of the window looking out at the scenery, turned back and smiled at Katie. "Better prepare yourself pretty quickly then, doll."

"What do you mean?"

Using a fake announcer's voice, Leanne said, "Welcome to Platform nine and three quarters, Miss Bell. We thank you for riding the Hogwarts Express. Watch your step and have a splendid day."

Katie laughed again and looked out the window, seconds later yelling, "Look! There're Fred and George! Let's go!"

The blonde ran out of the compartment, tripping on the way causing Leanne to laugh. "I _told _you to watch your step, you ditz!" Katie was no longer paying attention to anything other than getting to the twins.

Leanne turned back to the window and waved at the pair who waved back, both wearing identical smiles. She had to laugh at them though when Katie practically tackled one of them to the ground though. While exchanging hugs with Katie, the twins saw over her head that Leanne was still standing in the window, frozen. Something was wrong. It didn't take long for them to figure out what. Fred and George saw Leanne mouth a single word.

"Oliver."

**A/N: *peeks out from hiding place* I'm sorry it's short. I figured it was better than nothing though. Right? Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than I did this one. Only two chapters left!**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS (IN A NON-CREEPY WAY)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~EOshipper2010**


	5. Violent Little Pixie

**A/N: I lied. Still two more chapters because this is like the first half of the next chapter which will hopefully be up really soon. I'm still working on it. This chapter doesn't have any lyrics in it, and the only reason I have is, is because it made sense to have a break here. Hope you like it!**

"_Oliver."_

"OI, BELL!" Screamed a girl's voice.

Another girl's voice accompanied the other, singing, "Kitty-kitty Katie-kat!"

"ANGIE! LEESHA!" Shrieked Katie. The blonde girl tried to spin around to hug her friends, but found George was holding her so tightly she couldn't move. She squirmed. "Uh… George?"

"What?"

"I've missed you and all, but think you could let go of me so I can go say hi to Ang and your girlfriend?"

This got his attention and Fred's. "My girlfriend's here?" They both asked at the same time.

Angelina appeared behind Fred without him noticing. "Yes, Fred. I'm here." He spun around and stared at her.

"So am I, George." Said Alicia from behind Katie. "Now, if you would be so kind to let go of Katie-kat so _I _can hug her, I won't have to hurt you."

Katie giggled as George released her to Alicia while muttering something about a violent little pixie.

When released from 'the violent little pixie,' Angelina hugged her and asked loud enough for the others to hear, "What's with Leanne?" Fred and George froze. "She looks like she's seen a boggart or something."

"What do you mean?" Asked Katie, turning around. "She was fine earlier…" When she looked at the train, however, Leanne had already vanished from the window. "Wait. Where did you even see her?"

Angelina looked at the window, confused. "She was just there a second ago, I swear. But then she ran off like mad. As if she didn't want… nevermind."

"Hm." Katie's brown eyes searched the windows of the train not seeing her friend anywhere. She was completely oblivious to what was happening behind her.

Fred grabbed Angelina's arm, pulling her backwards into his chest, put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Oliver's here." He felt the tall brunette stiffen and knew her eyes were scanning the crowd for their ex-captain. "I don't know where. Leanne saw him. That's why she was looking like that and I don't know where she went. Bell doesn't know." He let go of her and she stumbled back towards Katie.

She heard footsteps behind her and spun, fearing the worst, but saw only Alicia whose face was grim. She pulled Angelina down to her height. "I told George that unless Katie wanted to, the two of us and Leanne have dibs on castrating Wood."

The taller girl grimaced in reply and glanced at Katie. "Where d'you think Leanne went?"

* * *

_I have to find them. I have to find them. They'll help me. I know they will. I'll set the twins on them if they don't. And their little brunette friend always knows more than she should, she'll make them help me. I have to find them. They'll help me._ Black hair streaming behind her, Leanne raced through the train trying to find the ones she was looking for. She couldn't calm her thoughts, it would take too much time and that was exactly what she was racing against. She had to find them. _THERE! I saw the red hair! That's them! It has to be. They'll help me._

She burst into the compartment where she had seen the flaming red hair, and ran straight into someone, knocking both herself and the other person to the ground. "Ow!" Came a girl's voice.

_No! I ran into the person with the red hair. It can't be the girl. It can't be. I have to f- _"Ginny, are you okay?" Asked another girl's voice. _Wait. I know that voice… It's their brunette friend. _Opening her eyes (there was no time to wonder when she had even shut them), she saw four people before her, none of which were paying any attention to her. The girl she had knocked over was Fred and George's little sister (that would explain the hair), the brunette girl that always knew too much about everything, but was really nice about it, and the two people she had been looking for. _I did it! I found them. They'll help me!_

Leanne barely registered hearing Ginny tell the other girl that she was all right. "You guys need to help me!" She blurted out. That got their attention.

"Excuse me?" Questioned the brunette while the rest stared at her.

Suddenly Leanne remembered her name. "Hermione!" She was the one Harry and Ron thought Katie was that one night. She looked kind of unnerved. _Oh, that's probably because I just yelled her name at her. No. Must focus. _"Sorry, just remembered your name. Harry, Ron, I need you two to help me with mine and Katie's trunks. I'm barely able to get mine on my own and I have Katie's too and she ditched me and we need to leave _now _except five minute's ago would have been better and you _need _to help me or I will set the twins on you." She said this all in one breath.

Ron stared at her, mouth gaping slightly, while Harry just looked perplexed. He spoke first. "Leanne, right? Why do we need to help you again? A bit slower this time."

Leanne would have cried right then and there if Hermione hadn't spoken up. "This has something to do with Oliver, doesn't it?" The 7th year nodded and saw both Hermione's face and Ginny's face harden. _So, they both know something. _

Ginny looked up at her brother and Harry. "Go help with the trunks now. We'll explain later. Harry, Ron after that try to distract Oliver. Keep him away from Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. And no matter what happens do _not _let Katie see him."

They both looked like they wanted to argue. Through gritted teeth, Ron asked, "What compartment?"

"719." Leanne replied automatically.

They began to walk out when Harry stopped. "Oh." Everyone stared at him and he shook his head. "Sorry, just put all the name's together and figured it out. C'mon, Ron."

Leanne stood there watching there retreating backs, unsure of what to do. She turned to the two younger girls and asked the first thing that came to mind. "How do you guys know?"

"Fred and George." Ginny answered, while Hermione nodded. "After the whole 'I-need-to-borrow-Hedwig' thing, they were in a terrible mood. I made Hermione come with me and we cornered them and made them tell us what was going on."

"They didn't tell us everything." The brunette continued. "But it was enough." Leanne nodded, thankful they hadn't told everyone. "We can probably distract Oliver for a bit while the boys get the trunks together. Ginny plays Quidditch, obviously, and I could probably annoy the hell out of Wood by telling him about Krum."

Ginny snickered at the last bit, but managed to say, "Yeah, we can keep him busy long enough for you lot to get Katie out of here. Tell Fred and George I'll cover for them when it comes to mum."

Leanne stared at them with a new found respect. "Thank you. I owe both of you big time." She glanced out the window. "Shit! I've got to go."

She was gone before either of them could say bye. They looked out the window, curious. There were the twins with their girlfriends and Katie, Harry and Ron a little ways away pulling along the trunks, and, "Oh, no. Ginny we have to get out there now." Ginny's brown eyes latched on to what Hermione was seeing and sprinted out of the compartment right after her.

Oliver had seen Katie.

**A/N: I know short again, but it's only the first half and there need to be a break here or it wouldn't make as much sense. The other part will be up really soon because once I get this up I'm going back to work on it. It might even be up by tonight. **

**I love reviews (and reviewers)!**

**~EOshipper2010**


	6. Yes

**A/N: I'M UPDATING! AND QUICKLY! Aren't you proud? There's one thing you should know before reading. There's this big section where it's a bunch of dialog between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I never say specifically who's saying what and I did this on purpose. I want you guys to decide on your own who's saying what. I know that doesn't make sense right not, but it will. Oh, also, there are a couple lines that are underlined and italicized, those are Katie's thoughts. I just didn't want people to look at them and be like, 'I don't think that's part of the song..." (I know people who would do that...) Now... ENJOY!**

"OLIVER!" He heard two different girls calling his name, but ignored them. Katie was the only thing that mattered, right now. He had already seen Leanne tear past him. "WOOD! STOP!" His brows furrowed and he quickened his pace, still ignoring the girls calling him. There was going to be hell to pay when he got to Katie. "Oliver!" He heard a single voice behind him. He stopped, causing someone to run into him. He felt a small but strong hand grip his arm and turned to face whoever it was.

"Ginny?"

"So glad you remember me." She stated coldly. He eyed her wand cautiously. During his 7th year, her second, he had yelled at Fred and George for being late for practice. Turned out they had been helping Ginny with some spell work and they lost track of time. He didn't know that when he yelled at them. Little Ginny didn't know that _he_ didn't know and was pissed. He found out the hard way that she was a lot stronger than she looked. He also learned that the twins were apparently really good at teaching the Bat Bogey Hex. "What are you doing here, Wood?"

"Ah, so the twins have talked to you."

"They _are_ my brothers. They tell me stuff; teach me stuff." She flicked her wand making red sparks shoot out. "I'm sure you know the second part though." Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "You never answered my question." She flicked her wand again, but he stared her down.

"You don't scare me, Weasley."

"And you don't scare me, Wood. You're also still avoiding the question."

"You've already figured it out, so why should I answer?" She glared at him. "Who else was after me?"

"What?"

"There were two girls calling my name. You were one of them; who's the other?"

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S OLIVER WOOD! OH, MY GOD!" Ginny whirled just in time to see Romilda Vane run up and practically attach herself to Oliver.

The youngest Weasley looked around, spotted her friend, and ran over to her. "Hermione, there you are! You missed it! Romilda-"

"Actually had good timing for once?" Asked the brunette, smirking slightly.

Ginny gaped. "You are a freaking genius!"

"Really, Ginny."

"Harry!"

"It's rude to interrupt."

"Shut up, Ron."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Anytime, Ron."

"What were you saying to me, Harry?"

"I was wondering about your sanity, Ginny."

"And why's that?"

"Did you just figure out Hermione is a genius?"

"That's really sweet, Harry!"

"Haha, Ron's mad at you now."

"SHUT UP, GINNY!"

"I was just saying… and that was very Fred and George like you realize. The whole talking at the same time thing. Except….ewwww. Nevermind. Let's pretend I didn't say that."

"You've been spending too much time with the twins."

"Do you have a death wish, Harry? If not, I suggest you stop laughing….. Same to you, Ginny."

"But it was funny!"

"It is NOT f-"

"Bollocks!"

"Ginny!"

"Your plan just backfired."

"What?"

"Wait… what plan?"

"Good I wasn't the only one wondering that."

"The plan with Harry's stalker… I mean Romilda."

"HOW DID MY PLAN BACKFIRE!?"

"Stop shouting. People are beginning to stare."

"Like your one to talk! People always stare at you."

"That was rude."

"Your face is rude."

"That was lame, Ginny."

"Are you going to tell me how my plan backfired or not?"

"You forgot to take into account how loud Romilda is and how close they were to Katie and her lot."

"So…?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Well, it didn't make very much sense to begin with since we were never told the plan."

"Basically, Katie heard Romilda yelling about Oliver being here."

All four froze.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

"Thanks for the luggage, Harry, Ron."

"No problem, Leanne."

"_OH, MY GOD! IT'S OLIVER WOOD! OH, MY GOD!"_

Katie felt all air leave her.

Harry and Ron were already gone, oblivious as always.

Instantly Alicia was at one side of Katie with Leanne on the other, the twins were behind her, and Angelina was in front of her. "Let's get out of here." Mumbled Alicia.

"No."

"Katie-" started Fred.

"No."

"B-"

"I SAID 'NO' DAMN IT!" She wrenched her arms free of her friends' hands and glared at all of them. "I'm finishing this." She stomped determinedly over to the now famous Quidditch player. "OI, WOOD!"

He spun, smiling brightly at her. It faded, however, when he saw her 'bodyguards' and that Katie look like she was doing everything in her power _not_to cry. "Kates?"

"Don't. Ro-" She cut herself off. "Just don't, Oliver."

"Talk to me." She wouldn't look at him. It wasn't even an hour ago when Leanne was saying the exact same thing. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. The tears in her eyes terrified him. "Juliet?"

_And I said, "Romeo, save me."_

Katie took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to laugh at herself for being so worked up. Anything to calm down. Nothing worked though. Not with Oliver this close. Not with him calling her Juliet. She couldn't even make herself be mad at him for how she's been treated lately. _I am so screwed. _

"Oliver… no… I…" _Damn it all to hell!_ She looked him straight in the eye. "Romeo, what were you thinking? _I've been feeling so alone. _Almost all of the people I've ever been close to left me alone in Hogwarts. Ang, Leesha, Fred, George, you. Leanne's the only one who's stayed and I know it's because you graduated, but… the rest always wrote. Even the twins! They'd find ways to visit me at Hogsmeade or watch a Quidditch game. They made time for me. You never did. _I keep waiting for you, but you never come. _I always told myself you would, but, at the same time, I knew I was lying to myself. And I'm not even sure if I believe you're here. _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. _I'm still… You're driving me more and more insane by the second. I never know what to expect from you. There's only one constant and it's the one screwing me over and it's you and how I feel about you. I- I'm still in love with you."

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring._

Romilda Vane stormed off furious. Jaws dropped. Fred and George were held back by the trio and Ginny. Angelina and Alicia were looking torn between jumping Oliver, being dumbfounded, and wanting to here what he had to say. Katie was stunned.

The Platform was eerily silent.

_And said, _

"_Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress._ Kates, I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't even begin to cover what I've done, but I have every intention of spending the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you, Juliet; much more than you know."

Katie blinked back persistent tears. "Do you have anything else to say for yourself?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"_It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes.'"_

"Yes." He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. Katie threw herself into his arms and began to cry.

"Katie?"

"Shut up, Oliver."

"Are you o-" Her lips crashed into his.

People cheered, but, for all they knew, it was still silent.

**A/N: YAY! So should I have 2 more chapters and just have the next one be like the twins, Angelina, Alicia, and Leanne talking (threatening...whatever) to Oliver about Katie or just go on to the last line of the song? I need opinions people! Which means I need reviews!**

**I love you all, but I'll love you more if you review and if you vote on my poll and if you tell me 1 or 2 more chapters and... I think that's it...**

**BYE! (Please review!!!)**

**~EOshipper2010**


	7. Experience

**A/N: Just a reminder that in this story, Angelina and Fred are a couple as well as George and Angelina. This chapter takes place probably a couple days after Oliver proposed. A week at the most.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm not sure about this..."

"It'll be fine, Ali. Trust us." Alicia eyed her boyfriend warily, and he grinned. "Calm down, love. Fred and I have a lot of experience with this kind of thing."

Alicia raised an eyebrow at George while Angelina stated, "That's what worries us."

"Awww. C'mon, Angel." Fred whined.

"Awww. C'mon, Freddie." Angelina teased back.

The four young adults were in the living room of the Burrow. On one couch, Fred was sitting normally while Angelina was turned, back against the arm of the couch, legs resting on her boyfriend's lap. On the love-seat across from Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia both sat at angles with their backs in the corners between the armrest and the back of the seat. Alicia with her knees drawn up almost to her chin, and George with his legs stretched out with his feet on the table. He would occasionally reach out and take Alicia's hand and casually play with her fingers.

George sighed before taking Alicia's hand again and, refusing to meet anyone's eye, he said, "We have to do this."

Alicia nodded. "I know. It's for the best." She looked around the room. "What experience is it that you have?" The twins stared at her blankly. "You said you have experience with this sort of thing. What did you mean?"

"Oh," George started, "that."

"Well," Fred continued, "with a sister like Ginny-"

"What about me?" Fred fell off the couch, nearly bringing Angelina down with him, and spun as best he could to face where he had just been sitting.

"Erm..."

"Hey, Ginny!" Alicia said brightly as Ginny sat down in the spot that had just been vacated. Fred scowled at her before moving to sit in front of Angelina.

"Hey! So why were you lot talking about me?"

"Something about experience."

A dark look crossed Ginny's face. "Excuse me?"

Fred and George both turned red. "Not that way. Bloody hell. Even we're not _that _perverted." Fred muttered.

"Then what were you saying?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"We have experience in intimidating guys who might hurt our friends because of you." The three girls stared at them blankly so George continued.

"Ginny, you're a popular girl. You had guys chasing you. _We're _you're big brothers. It's our job to protect you." The youngest Weasley rolled her eyes. "We have experience in scaring off guys who we thought may hurt you."

"In other words, all guys who ever showed even the slightest interest in me with the exception of Harry?" Ginny inquired, sounding somewhere between frustrated and amused.

The twins hesitated. "Well," Fred started, "not exactly..."

Ginny looked confused so George explained, "You got it all in one go except there's never really been an exception..."

Angelina and Alicia burst out laughing. Between fits of laughter, Alicia managed to choke out, "Poor Harry!" Ginny just looked gobsmacked.

"What about me?"

"Harry, old friend, old pal, how are you?" George asked while jumping up and throwing an arm around the younger man's shoulder. It was obvious to the others in the room, with the exceptions of Ron and Hermione who had only heard the same amount of the conversation as Harry, that, if need be, George would use Harry as a shield to protect himself from Ginny.

"Er... I'm good, George." Harry said uncomfortably as he attempted to remove the twin's arm from him.

Ginny stood up quietly and walked over to them. "Harry, why didn't you tell me Fred and George questioned you about me?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly questioning, Gin. It was more of threatening him that if he hurt you we'd..." Ron trailed off realizing that he had just revealed that he too was involved in the terrorizing of Harry Potter.

Hermione smacked her palm to her forehead. "Boys," she murmured before walking over to sit by Alicia who giggled.

"They never get any smarter," Alicia stage whispered to Hermione.

After the two brunettes received scowls from the males in the room, the conversation continued.

"My brothers are idiots. Harry, I'm so sorry. I can't beli-"

"Dad started it."

Ginny stopped. "What?"

"Dad's the one that came to the three of us and told us to have 'the talk' with Harry. Said there shouldn't be any exceptions." Fred paused. "We're still not sure how he knew we'd done the same at Hogwarts..."

"I can't-"

"Believe it?" George finished. "Yeah. Don't worry though. Harry passed with flying colors."

Her brothers all smiled at her charmingly as if that would keep them out of trouble. Ginny opened and closed her mouth a couple times before settling on, "Fine. Just let me know if there's a next time for some reason."

"Deal." Agreed Ron.

Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred, and George all found a place to sit down and, once they did, everyone stared at each other. "So..." Started Angelina.

"What _were _you guys talking about that got this whole thing started?" Hermione inquired.

The twins and their girlfriends squirmed a bit. "I- I dunno if we should tell you." Alicia said timidly. Hermione and Ginny looked a bit offended. "It's just... we're not too sure about it ourselves so... to involve a bunch of others that aren't necessarily..." Realizing she wasn't making things any better she trailed off and placed her forehead on her knees.

"We're going to make sure Katie's safe." Alicia's head shot up, and everyone turned to stare at Fred except Angelina who instead of looking just smacked him upside the head. "What?" Fred asked.

"This is none of their business! Katie's our friend and-" Angelina said angrily before she was cut off by Harry.

"She's my friend too! But what are we even protecting her from?"

"No!" Alicia interrupted before anyone could answer. "You don't get it. We... we failed her and now we've got to make it right. You're not a part of this!"

"Yes, we are." Said Ginny determinedly. "We've all been a part of this since right before Oliver proposed. Harry even some time before that as he was the one she went to in order to get an owl to send that damned message to him!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all instantly figured out exactly what was going on. The twins, Angelina, and Alicia were trying to prevent Oliver from hurting Katie again.

"I want in." Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Same." Said Ginny and Hermione instantaneously.

The four older friends glared at their younger counterparts who glared right back. "This is on us." Alicia spat out.

"Let us help or we'll do it on our own." Ginny replied just as venomously.

They went back to trying to stare the other side down when they were interrupted by a visitor. "Um... what's going on?" No answer. "Um... guys?" Silence. "Helloooo?" The girl resorted to waving her hand in front of Angelina's face.

"What do you want, LeAnne?" Snapped Angelina.

"To know what's going on?" LeAnne replied sounding unsure. Hermione explained through various interruptions from the twins. Once finished, LeAnne looked at them and said, "You're all idiots."

"What?" They asked together.

"We should let both groups make sure that Oliver knows he can't treat Katie like that ever again. You don't have to plan it together or anything. I mean, it'd probably be better not to. You'd have two perspectives then. One from those who were always trying to look after Katie because she's 'the baby' of the group." She nodded towards the older group. "And then those who sort of look up to her, but are still protective because she's still their friend." She inclined her head toward the younger group. "Besides, I was planning on having a go at him just myself. No." She stated firmly. "Don't interrupt." Alicia and Angelina closed their mouths grudgingly. "She's my best friend and I know she's yours too, but it's different for us. Yeah, we're in different houses, but we're the same year. Once you lot all graduated, she wasn't about to dump everything on the younger lot. She's just as protective of them as you are of her." She paused. "Besides, if Oliver thinks that we didn't plan all this together then he ought to be terrified. Three groups of people saying they'll go after him if he hurts her? One of which has the Weasley twins, one that has the Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen-One, or whatever the hell he's being called now, and then me which... I have 4 older brothers who are all horrible so..." There was silence for almost a minute before LeAnne risked asking, "Team?"

"Team." Everyone echoed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took forever to update. There will be two more chapters before this is (finally) completed. I'll hopefully be updating more quickly as I'm going to try to write a bit everyday. I'm not going to bore you with excuses of why it took so long to update, but I really am sorry.**

**Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter and, if you could review, I will love you forever.**

**~EOshipper2010**


End file.
